


Hope Not

by alphabets0up



Series: Tongue Tied (please send help) [4]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Joygi - Freeform, Red Velvet, Useless Lesbians, a chaotic gay mess, a gay mess, blackpink - Freeform, jensoo, lisa is a weak gay, questionable tags for a questionable fic, satzu - Freeform, tbh joygi just like make out, the return of the baguette, twice, wenrene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabets0up/pseuds/alphabets0up
Summary: Lisa hopes she didn't hear her. But it's a bit too late for that. A Tongue Tied!AU Side Story.





	Hope Not

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts from Lisa and Dahyun’s library conversation in Ch. 4 of Tongue Tied. If you haven't read that first, I highly suggest you do read the original story since this starts smack dab in the middle of the storyline, unlike the previous side stories that begin before the events of the fic, and you'll have zero context unless you've read Tongue Tied previously.
> 
> 3/4 Tongue Tied Side Stories

“Um… This is weird, but can I borrow you for a second? It’ll be really quick.” Rosé asks, and Lisa fidgets in her seat. Dahyun watches the scene in mild amusement.

_ Borrow? You can take me anytime.  _ Lisa snorts at her own thoughts. Maybe if she were as confident as Yeri, or as good looking as Tzuyu, she’d drop that kind of line. But she’s really not that kind of person. She’s just a dork who likes to dance.

“What?” Rosé looks stunned, for some strange reason. Lisa also realizes that Dahyun looks just as paralyzed as the cheerleader.

“What?” Lisa responds, clueless. The gears in her head turn slowly.

“I— I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Lisa knows her face is just about as red as a tomato right now. Rosé is looking away, sporting cheeks with the same color as her name, and Dahyun suddenly clears her throat.

“Is— Is- Is that a baguette!? I have to go!” Dahyun nearly yells as she stands, the chair creaking noisily as the baguette-sized girl runs away with a messy stack of paper in her arms.

“Dahyun, wait—!” Lisa yells fruitlessly, her arm extended to reach for a nonexistent Dahyun.

Lisa hopes she didn't hear her. But even she knows it’s a bit too late for that.

“Well um… For you I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that, if it makes you feel any better,” Rosé begins again, missing the faraway look on Rosé’s face. Lisa can only slam her head on the table, “Could you come with me?”

* * *

The pair walk in awkward silence, with Lisa stealing glances at Rosé every now and then, while the latter seems to be laser focused on her phone. Rosé did say that she wasn’t going to take long with whatever she needed to tell her, but Lisa isn’t so sure about that anymore. They’ve already gone through a staircase, an elevator, the field, and a few hallways… Lisa thinks. She just knows they’ve walked a lot, and she isn’t so sure if Rosé even knows where she’s taking them.

“Uh,” Lisa's uncooperative brain decides to muster loudly.

"Hey," Rosé manages to say at the same time, turning to face Lisa. They both suddenly stop talking for a moment. Lisa awkwardly gestures Rosé to go first.

"Were you…" Rosé bites her lip, and looks away from the dancer, "Were you serious about what you said… a-at the library?" 

Lisa swallows audibly, averting her face to the ground. Of all the days her brain decides to betray her, why'd it have to be today?!

"I,um," The Thai girl doesn't know whether she should answer her honestly, "Y-yes?"

"W-would you like to p-pop around tomorrow arvo for a— a cuppa?" Rosé suddenly speaks in fast, stuttering English, and as much as Lisa finds the cheerleader's accent attractive, her speedy speech leaves the dancer bewildered.

"A what now?" Lisa asks, "Sorry, could you repeat that—"

In the middle of Lisa's talking, Rosé's phone sounds out a loud, obnoxious ringtone that Lisa's sure is the chorus of  _ Fancy  _ that blares through the halls.

"Hey, mate!" Rosé continues to speak in her Austrailian accent, there's muffled shouting and static from the other side, and Lisa can't really grasp what they're talking about.

"Oh, defo!"

"Devo!!"

Lisa watches the cheerleader's expressions filt to joy and then worry all in the span of a few seconds, her prominent cheeks rising and falling all at once. The Thai girl thinks that she should ask Jennie if she has an open slot for her English tutoring classes with Jisoo.

…

_ Nevermind _ , Lisa shoots the thought down as quickly as it surfaces. If she can't stand Jennie and Jisoo being annoyingly sweet from afar, how's she going to live through a session with the both of them up close?

"S'arvo?! Fuck me dead, I thought you meant tomorra!" Rosé's accent tapers off by the last word as the Austrailian ends the call. Lisa doesn't notice this, instead, she's just shell shocked that someone as angelic as Rosé Park could curse like that.

In fact, Lisa realizes that she’s never really noticed Rosé before. Which is weird, because Rosé Park is one of  _ those _ girls. She’s always known the cheerleader as one of the popular pretty girls who hang out with other popular and pretty girls, but that’s about it. She’s never noticed the smaller details, like the fact that the girl is Austrailian, if her accent is anything to go by, and besides her killer body, her full cheeks are absolutely adorable up close. It kind of makes Lisa want to know more about her.

Lisa’s thoughts are abruptly cut off when she’s suddenly pulled forward by the cheerleader, and slammed into a wall.

“Wha—”

“I need you to help me with something. You can’t tell anyone else, okay?” Rosé presses against Lisa, and whispers in her ear.

Lisa’s throat goes dry, and she can only manage a nod in response.

* * *

“BAGUETTE!” Dahyun yells, charging her way into some bakery outside the school grounds. She doesn’t even know how she managed to get here. Dahyun’s just sure that she definitely does not want to know what happens between Lisa and Rosé after the Thai girl's dumb slip up.

“Hello! Welcome to Park’s Bakeshop!” A girl with a smile brighter than the sun greets, “You want a baguette, I’m assuming?” Dahyun swears that the girl's eyes and teeth sparkle at the same time as she looks at her tiredly.

Dahyun slams her hands on the countertop, panting, “Two baguettes,” She says breathlessly. The patrons of the bakery are all staring oddly at the baguette-sized girl as if she were some sort of alien.

“Two?” The girl’s big eyes seem to grow even bigger as she tilts her head, “Ah, it’s for a friend. I’ll bag them separately for you,” She says kindly.

“No,” Dahyun replies, “It’s just for Dahyun!” She beams.

“I don’t think your small tummy can handle two baguettes, sweetie,” The girl says in a sweet motherly tone. Dahyun might’ve found it comforting if the bright girl wasn’t underestimating her power.

“Look here— Jihyo!” Dahyun struggles to read the small letters on the girl’s name tag, “I can eat two baguettes! I have the money for it too!” Dahyun stomps like a child, and Jihyo just can’t with the cute sight and coos.

Before Jihyo even realizes it, she’s patting Dahyun’s head and effectively calming the small girl down, “Okay, I’ll get you two baguettes,” Jihyo smiles and moves to get the bread. Jeongyeon, who’s been watching the scene from behind Jihyo, suddenly pipes up.

“Do you want a lollipop too? It’s free for kids,” Jeongyeon gestures towards the jar of lollipops adjacent to herself and smirks teasingly. Dahyun’s eye twitches, and the baguette-sized girl finally snaps.

“WHY YOU—!”

Dahyun swiftly jumps over the countertop and tackles the unfortunate soul to the ground.

“JIHYO! GET HER OFF OF ME!” Jeongyeon screams, and Dahyun is biting ferociously into her shoulder.

“I’M SORRY!”

* * *

"So what have we learned?" Sana tuts at a bruised Jeongyeon. 

It's a miracle that Sana and Tzuyu just so happened to be entering the bakeshop not long after the angry girl, Dahyun, tackled Jeongyeon to the ground. It’s even more of a miracle that Sana just so happens to be Dahyun’s best friend, Jeongyon thinks to herself. Once Sana manages to restrain the angry girl, Jihyo had kindly given Jeongyeon an ice pack and a lollipop (Just to spite her, Jeongyeon’s sure of it) before heading back to work.

"Don't hurt Dahyun's feelings…" Jeongyeon mumbles through her strawberry lolly, and Tzuyu struggles to stifle a giggle as she holds onto Dahyun's freshly baked baguettes.

"Good!" Sana praises as Dahyun curls into her side, "You should be lucky her girlfriend didn't see what you did, or you would've been dead by now. Momoring's very protective!"

"Wait, you mean Hirai Momo?!" Sana swears the injured girl's as pale as a sheet of paper. Tzuyu understands where Jeongyeon's coming from— she's seen Dahyun's girlfriend get into a fistfight over jokbal. Suffice to say, Momo and her jokbal came out unscathed. Everyone else, on the other hand...

Tzuyu shivers at the memory.

"Mhmm, she's mine,' Dahyun nods with certainty. Before Jeongyeon can even react, the doors to the bakery are slammed open.

Nayeon loudly enters the bakery, patting the top of Dahyun's head as she passes her, "Sorry about Dahyun's mess Jihyo-yah, I'll pay for the damages," Nayeon continues as she approaches the bright girl. Of course Nayeon knows Jihyo too, Tzuyu thinks as she watches their interaction.

"Oh, no need unnie," Jihyo says with a joyful smile, "It's coming out of Jeongyeon's paycheck. She taunted Dahyun in the first place," Jeongyeon audibly grumbles in her seat, and Nayeon moves to peck the former’s cheek.

"Alright then," Nayeon says happily, closing her purse and stuffing it back into her handbag. Jeongyeon’s jaw falls, and the strawberry lollipop teeters dangerously at the corner of her mouth. Dahyun thinks that she looks like an idiot, while Nayeon giggles at the sight before tuning to look at Dahyun, Tzuyu, and Sana.

"Kids, we need to go. Titanic is on its way."

* * *

Lisa finds herself in a dimly lit room, alone, with Rosé. The cheerleader excused herself earlier to get something, leaving the Thai girl to her own devices. Lisa shifts uncomfortably in her seat. Just where are they, anyway? Lisa wonders as she looks around the spacious apartment. It’s most likely Rosé’s place, the Thai girl assumes, but the fact that Rosé had to pick the lock to get in makes her feel just a little uneasy.

There’s definitely more to the girl than meets the eye, Lisa thinks as Rosé emerges from the depths of the apartment. She can’t help but feel like she remembers the gorgeous cheerleader from  _ somewhere _ , but it’s at the tip of her tongue.

“So we’ll be using these today,” The cheerleader says casually, handing the silk material to Lisa who’s shocked out of her thoughts. The latter’s eyes widen comically when she realizes what it is.

“Um,” Lisa tries to voice out. Just what did she agree to doing?

“Do you think they’re too weak? We’re gonna tie them to a chair so I don’t think they’ll come off so easily… Right?” Rosé rambles, lost in her own thoughts. She’s completely unaware of the Thai girl frozen beside her.

“Maybe we should test it out?” Rosé says aloud and nods to herself, hiding her own nervousness. She guides a dazed Lisa to sit down on a different chair, and takes the silk wraps from Lisa’s grasp. The cheerleader still hasn’t realized the lack of context she’s given Lisa, busying herself with her phone.

“Okay, so it works like this… I think,” Rosé mumbles and begins tying Lisa to the chair, but the Thai girl can’t find it in herself to protest.

_ A weak gay. _ Lisa can hear Jisoo muttering in her head.

* * *

When Lisa comes back to her senses, she’s met with a satisfied Rosé smirking at her handiwork. The Thai girl blushes furiously at the position she’s allowed herself to be put in. Even though Rosé promised to forget that she ever heard what Lisa said, the Thai girl is more surprised to find out that the cheerleader’s taking the offer anyway. The thought of what's to come next brings an even deeper shade of red to her features.

Lisa’s not ready for this.

“Look Lisa!” She says gleefully, without a care in the world, “I did it! And it looks like you can’t get out either!” At Rosé’s words, Lisa tries to tug the silk wraps tied around her body. It doesn’t work.

“Yay!” Rosé looks as happy as a child despite the fact that she has Lisa tied to a chair in a dimly lit room. Totally not sketchy at all, the Thai girl tries to reassure herself.

“Um, Rosé?” Lisa finally gathers the courage to ask, “When I said you could take me anytime, I— I didn’t really mean, well, yes I did, sort of! But uh, aren’t we going too—”

“Oh!” Rosé looks like she’s finally realized something as she rushes towards Lisa, “I’m so sorry! I forgot to tell you that— woah!”

In Rosé’s haste, she falls into Lisa’s lap. The chair the Thai girl is sitting on teeters dangerously as the pair both struggle to find their balance.

“Rosé—” Lisa tries to speak, but fails yet again. 

Rosé’s hands go anywhere and everywhere to find purchase in anything that could keep them upright, unfurling some of the silk wraps and leaving Lisa in both a literal and gay panic. Suddenly the room's lights are turned on, the fluorescent bulbs blinding them with its sudden brightness. In their shock they lose balance, and the chair unceremoniously falls to the ground along with them.

“AAH!”

“WOAH--!”

Lisa and Rosé groan in pain, the silk wraps and their limbs all tangled up.

“Oho, and what do we have here?” Sana stands by the open doorway, obnoxiously wiggling her eyebrows at the scene. The Japanese girl is holding both Tzuyu and Dahyun on both sides, covering their eyes, “But also public decency, you two! Not in front of the kids!” Sana chastises as she pulls Dahyun and Tzuyu closer to herself. 

“What’d I tell you? It’s the good girls that are kinky,” Joy smirks while Seulgi looks absolutely scandalized as she takes in the sight of Rosé on top of Lisa. Yeri moves forward to take a picture of the shell-shocked girls.

“It— It’s not what you think!” Rosé stutters in English, her Austrailian accent coming back in full force.The cheerleader tries to get up, but only manages to tangle herself even further into Lisa.

“It’s not?” Lisa echoes, dumbfounded.

“Not in my apartment, you two!” Nayeon enters the room last, slamming the door shut, “I told you to do something about your little crush, but not here!”

Upon hearing Nayeon’s words, Rosé hopes that Lisa’s still in a daze to process the loudmouth’s words.

“Y-you have a crush on... me?” Lisa’s eyes and mouth open wide, making her look like a monkey, and Rosé just wants to bury herself alive.

Nayeon rolls her eyes, “You’ve both been sucking face for how long now?”

“I’ll bring the kids back in later,” Sana drags Tzuyu and Dahyun out the door with her. The Japanese girl quickly reenters the room, however, and decides to take a complaining Yeri and a traumatized Seulgi with her too.

“We didn’t!” Rosé insists. Lisa’s stunned silence isn’t helping her case in the slightest, “Just help us get up, please?” The cheerleader pleads.

Joy snorts, but moves to help them anyway as she pretends to be disgusted.

* * *

Once Rosé explains what happened to the both of them, Nayeon’s just about ready to roll her eyes out of her skull. But she decides to do that later as she explains why Rosé brought Lisa all the way here because apparently the Aussie forgot to mention that tiny,  _ teensy  _ detail before she tied the Thai girl up in a chair with silk bondage wraps in her apartment. 

What else was the poor girl supposed to think? Nayeon muses as she shakes her head. Of course she would have a gay panic attack, but it’s really not the time for that right now. She might help them later, like the amazing person she is, but not right now.

Joy seems to share Nayeon’s thoughts on the matter, and with a brief glance at each other, Joy decides to help Lisa in the best way she can.

With a hard slap in the face.

“Woah!” Lisa’s voice returns to its normal loudness, “Yo, that was like a miracle slap! You should charge people for it!” She comments stupidly, shaking herself awake.

“Sure, that’ll be twenty thousand won,” Joy comments sarcastically and Lisa pouts.

“Can I pay with my cuteness?” Lisa says in a way that some (Rosé) may find cute. Nayeon and Joy just want to vomit.

“OKAY!” Rosé’s voice booms in English, “T-that’s enough, mate!” Rosé’s accent makes a comeback, surprising Lisa. Nayeon and Joy both smirk evilly at this, the cheerleader tries to ignore her annoying friends.

“Yous better explain the plan now, before we run out of time!” Rosé says, her accent thick. Nayeon waggles her eyebrows while Lisa’s completely clueless as to why the cheerleader’s been switching between languages and accents.

"Rosé goes all Aussie when she's nervous," Joy whispers in Lisa's ear. The Thai girl isn't so sure why that piece of information makes her blush madly.

“Okay so, Jisoo’s a useless lesbian,” Nayeon says simply, and Lisa lights up like it’s Christmas. Rosé clears her throat awkwardly, and forces herself to look away. Joy doesn’t miss this, and decides to obnoxiously nudge her.

“Stop it!” Rosé hisses, but that doesn’t stop Joy at all.

“And we’re gonna help her get the girl!” Lisa practically squeals, not noticing the pair as the Thai girl focuses all her attention on Nayeon, “I’m in. Jisoo’s too useless on her own!”

“Jennie isn’t any better, honestly,” Joy stops poking Rosé and shrugs, crossing her arms, “But the plan so far is to distract Jisoo first with Sana and Tzuyu. Yeri and Dahyun will follow up after that. Then, Seulgi, Nayeon, and I will lure Jennie. Once we get Jisoo, we’ll tie her up to that chair and—” Joy gestures vaguely to the chair and Lisa’s eyes widen in realization.

“Wait so, that’s for J-Jisoo?” Lisa points at the fallen chair and discarded wraps.

“Yup," Nayeon says with an evil grin. The Thai girl turns to face the blundering Aussie.

“A-and you tied me up because?” Lisa stutters.   
  


“I, um, needed to, uh, practice?” Rosé mumbles. Joy wants to snort at their uselessness.

“Hmm, practice… When all you need to do is to tie a few knots?" Nayeon raises a brow.

"I— um, I—" Rosé's as red as her namesake. Joy and Nayeon are having too much fun watching Rosé squirm. Lisa’s quick to defend the flustered Aussie.

"Can we just drop it?" Lisa says with a sudden burst of confidence, taking Rosé's hand in her own as if it were second nature, "We're supposed to be talking about Jensoo, yeah?" If Nayeon didn't know any better, the Thai girl looks just about ready to sock her in the face.

"Alright, alright, you win," Nayeon dismisses Lisa's sudden protectiveness. Lisa herself doesn’t know where all of that just came from, "You two will stay back here to help set the mood, and tie Jisoo up when she arrives. When Jennie's trapped in the room with her, we all make our escape," Nayeon explains her grand plan.

"So you think leaving them alone in a room alone together will just magically solve everything?" Lisa asks, squinting at both Nayeon and Joy.

"Yes," Nayeon says confidently, "Because we have blackmail on Jennie if she doesn't say anything, so it's either Jisoo spills or she's tied to a chair for a week, or Jennie confesses before this little video gets out," Nayeon smirks.

"What dirt do you have on Jennie that'll make her agree to your terms?" Rosé pipes up, back to speaking Korean. Lisa's honestly relieved to know that she seems comfortable again.

"Chopping. Onions," Is all that Joy says, but it sends Rosé into a laughing fit. Lisa only realizes that she’s been holding Rosé’s hand this whole time when the cheerleader almost falls to the ground, shaking as she laughs.

"Where on bloody earth did you find it?! I thought Jennie deleted it!" Rosé's accent comes back as she wheezes, relying heavily on Lisa to keep herself upright.

"Haven't you forgotten? Jennie's mom loves me!" Joy says with a flourish, "So I asked for a copy!"

Lisa's absolutely lost, "What's so bad about chopping onions?"

"It was from when Jennie was a cute little kid, and it ruins her whole badass, girl crush aesthetic that she's going for," Nayeon explains and Joy snorts.

"Our Jennie’s really just a dork too," Joy smiles. Lisa notices that it’s the same sort of smile Seulgi has on her face when she watches the kids, "Sometimes she's even worse than your Jisoo."

"But don’t tell her I told you that... We should get moving,” Joy says and looks to Nayeon.

"Rosé, call the kids back in and let's go!” Nayeon says energetically, and Lisa feels just as pumped.

* * *

“Jisoo unnie always falls for my pout,” Tzuyu says confidently as she sits on the bed, texting Jisoo. The Taiwanese is pretty sure that she’ll be able to pull off Sana’s idea, but she’s mostly worried about what'll happen after that. She’s not so sure if putting Dahyun and Yeri together is a good idea either.

“I always fall for you too,” Sana says flirtatiously, and flutters her lashes. The Japanese decides to settle herself on Tzuyu’s lap. But before Tzuyu can even retaliate, a knock resounds and the younger quickly ushers Sana to hide in the bathroom.

“Do you have your earpiece?” Tzuyu asks.

“Yup!” Sana grins, “Your mic?” The Japanese girl asks.

“Here,” Tzuyu points at the small microphone hidden in the collar of her shirt.

“Good luck babe,” Sana wishes her soon to be girlfriend luck, pecking her cheek before pushing the tall freshman towards the door.

Tzuyu almost forgets what she’s doing until she finds an apologetic Jisoo at her doorstep.

“Tzuyu, hey!” Jisoo says happily, clueless of what’s to come.

Tzuyu schools her face into her signature pout as she moves to sit on the bed. Jisoo lets herself in, and closes the door behind her.

“...Unnie doesn’t love me anymore,” The Taiwanese begins, “You didn’t even reply…” Sana, listening in from the bathroom, is silently impressed at her acting skills.

“Tzuyu-ah, unnie loves you,” Jisoo says softly, and plops herself beside the Taiwanese on the bed. 

Tzuyu crosses her arms and huffs.

“Tzuyu-ah, I have sugar cookies just for you…”

“Phase one has begun,” Sana whispers into her own microphone, receiving messages of affirmation.

* * *

“Do you really think this’ll work?” Seulgi asks, bouncing on her heels as she looks at Joy who smiles confidently at her.

“Of course it will, babe,” Joy reassures her girlfriend, “As long as we block the right areas, she’ll fall into our trap.”

“Yeah, but I-- I mean,” Seulgi continues to fidget. Nayeon feels bad for the poor gay mess, but what can she do? “In, in public? Isn’t that a bit too much?” Seulgi looks up at Joy with innocent eyes. Joy, on the other hand, looks like she’s about to devour her.

_ Nope,  _ Nayeon thinks, she’s not here for this. 

“I’ll see myself out,” The loudmouth says, slowly backing away.

“But Nayeon--” Seulgi looks even more stressed. The poor thing, Nayeon pities Seulgi, but she’s a strong, confident woman who loves herself first. And she loves herself enough to  _ not _ be here when Joy executes her plan.

“You guys can do it!” Nayeon’s voice booms, “I believe in you two!” The loudmouth pumps her fist in the air and runs away quickly.

Before Seulgi can even protest, Joy pulls the bear-like girl towards herself. As if on cue, Jennie comes out of the classroom, spilling into the hallway with a ton of other students. 

What Joy didn’t account for, however, is the presence of Wendy and Irene beside Jennie. Seulgi’s eyes widen even further when she spots them too, and Joy can already feel her girlfriend’s anxiety.

“Seul,” Joy cups her girlfriends cheeks tenderly, making the bear-like girl to look into her eyes. The taller of the pair frowns at the anxiety weaving into Seulgi’s system, “It’s just us, okay? Just us..”

Joy holds Seulgi closer, tangling her hands in her girlfriend’s hair. The tall girl breathes slowly, and Seulgi follows as she tries to calm down.

“I’m not sure if I can--” Seulgi hesitates again as Jennie, Wendy, and Irene finally spot them.

“Baby, we can do this,” Joy tries to encourage Seulgi, trying to ignore the way Wendy’s burning holes into her skull, “But if you really don’t want to, we can think of another way--”

“Mmph!” It’s Seulgi who quickly closes the distance between them as they begin to make out in the middle of the hallway. Joy almost loses herself in Seulgi until she realizes that while Jennie, Wendy and Irene may be the type who avoids PDA like the plague and walks away like flustered teens, Wendy and Irene are also fiercely protective of one adorable Kang Seulgi. The same adorable Kang Seulgi who’s not so innocently sticking her tongue down her throat right now.

“Park Sooyoung!” And there it is, Irene calling her by her full name. Joy barely hears it despite Irene practically yelling. It seems to spur Seulgi on, however, as her arms move to fully wrap around the tall girl’s waist.

Joy can only hope that she’s alive by the end of this.

* * *

“Okay, so what exactly can we do to set the mood?” Lisa asks as the two of them tiredly stare at their handiwork. Nayeon left them to their own devices and told them to just decorate her place to set a romantic mood for Jennie and Jisoo. 

It took them a while to tidy the place up, because Nayeon is a hot mess and Lisa's easily distracted by what they manage to unearth in Nayeon's apartment. They talk casually, as the strange tension from earlier had finally disappeared. Lisa's pleasantly surprised to know that they both have a ton of similar interests. The Thai girl isn’t so sure if she’s just reading into the cheerleader too much, but she’s noticed that Rosé seems a bit hesitant to talk more about herself, for some reason. Lisa just chalks it up to them having just met properly, as they’ve only been acquaintances due to their mutual friends for the longest time.

Rosé tiredly takes off her rubber gloves and sits down. Nayeon’s place is a lot messier than they expected. Then again, the lights were turned off when they came in and she may have gotten a bit carried away when she and Lisa began to clean the place.

“I dunno. Nayeon has a bunch of scented candles, though,” Rosé shrugs, “Maybe that can set the mood?” She says and picks up a box full of scented candles. 

“I have a dumb idea,” Lisa suddenly says, with a stupid, crooked grin on her face.

When Lisa happily explains that they should arrange the candles to form an ominous summoning circle with the chair in the middle of everything, Rosé smiles at Lisa’s endless chattering, and she just can’t find it in herself to say no even if the idea is absolutely stupid.

Not with that grin on Lisa’s face. 

* * *

When they finish setting up the summoning circle, (with a dash of rose petals that Lisa just so happened to find) the whole place smells of flowers. The scent’s so strong, too strong, that Rosé’s pretty sure that anyone outside could smell it too, and it’s making her dizzy. The pair make sure to close the curtains and close the lights despite their lightheadedness from the barrage of scents invading their senses.

Rosé decides to move to Nayeon’s bedroom, moving carefully over the candles before lying down on the plush mattress. Lisa, in her dazed state, doesn’t hesitate to follow Rosé’s example. The Thai girl rests beside her, and it’s thanks to her thin stature that they’re able to lie beside each other comfortably.

Before Rosé drifts off, she receives a text from Nayeon saying that they should head over to Dahyun and co. soon. Lisa murmurs something unintelligible before moving to wrap her arms around Rosé’s waist. The latter tenses for a while, but Lisa’s warmth takes over and Rosé eventually relaxes into the Thai girl’s touch.

“Sorry, I’m a touchy kind of person,” The Thai girl realizes belatedly that she may be overstepping her boundaries, “Is this okay with you?” She asks softly. Rosé doesn’t even understand why she even has to ask.

“Mm, yeah,” Rosé says comfortably. Honestly, she just wants to laugh at their whole situation. A few hours ago, Rosé couldn’t even touch Lisa without jumping fifty meters away after what had happened earlier. And a few days ago, Rosé couldn’t even look at Lisa in the eye without blushing profusely. The pair lay comfortably for a while until the Thai girl pipes up.

“Hey, Rosé,” Lisa says casually, slowly, “About what Nayeon said earlier…”

“Yeah?” Rosé tries to say back just as casually, even though she’d rather not talk about something like this right now, pressed against Lisa’s form.

“Is it true? That--- that you like me?” Lisa asks cautiously.

Before Rosé can even think of a reply, her phone rings obnoxiously.

“Sorry, I… I have to get that,” Rosé apologizes quickly and moves away from Lisa’s embrace to grab her phone from Nayeon’s dresser.

“H-hello?” The cheerleader stutters.

“Rosie! I hope you two are headed to Tzuyu’s now! We can’t fuck this up, okay?” Nayeon’s tired voice booms from her device, making Rosé wince. Lisa hears this too and gets up, combing a hand through her mussed hair. 

“We’re on our way,” Rosé lies through her teeth. It’s not like the university dorms are far away anyway, she thinks.

“Good,” And the call suddenly ends with a click. Rosé turns to Lisa.

“It can wait,” Lisa mumbles out, looking away from the cheerleader, “Let’s go.”

* * *

Lisa and Rosé rush to the dorms, with the Thai girl taking the lead as she takes long strides. Lisa doesn’t even realize that she has Rosé’s hand in her own until the cheerleader nearly crashes into someone as they’re about to turn the corner.

“Woah!”

“Sorry!” Rosé immediately apologizes, and the pair come to a stop. Lisa immediately drops the cheerleader’s hand like it’s on fire.

“Don’t worry, it’s chill,” A familiar voice says, dusting herself off cooly, “Oh, Chaeyoung unnie! It’s been a while hasn’t it?” She grins, recognizing her sunbae.

“Yeah, it has, Chaeyoung-ah,” Rosé smiles warmly, temporarily forgetting about the Thai girl standing beside her with wide eyes. She’s not so sure why that name sounds so awfully familiar.

“It’s still so weird to use my name when we see each other because we have the same name. But it’s cool,” Chaeyoung giggles cutely, ruining her cool hipster aesthetic. “Though you go by Rosé now, right?” At that Lisa’s brows go high into her bangs to match her wide eyes. Everything finally clicks in Lisa’s head.

_ Park Chaeyoung, the very nerdy (but very cute) girl from high school?! _ Lisa stares at the cheerleader with her mouth agape.

“Yeah, um... We’re actually…” Rosé tries to explain their situation. The Thai girl’s thankful she didn’t say her thoughts out loud this time around.

“In a rush? I can see that,” Chaeyoung says, “Don’t let me stop you guys then. You both look like you’re on a mission,” She continues and moves to give way to the tall pair.

“We are. It’s very important,” Lisa says with much determination, unconsciously grabbing Rosé’s hand once more. If the tall girl beside Rosé told Chaeyoung that they’re about to save the world like the Avengers would, she might even believe them.

“Let’s catch up soon, unnie!” Chaeyoung shouts as Lisa breaks into a run with Rosé, “Introduce me to your girlfriend soon!” The young girl waves both of her hands in the air

Rosé nearly snaps her neck and falls over at Chaeyoung’s words.

“She’s not my girlfriend!”

In a burst of adrenaline and sudden courage, Lisa yells back, “Not yet!”

Rosé nearly collapses.

* * *

“Fuck!” Joy curses, running as fast as she can. Irene’s tailing behind her at a terrifyingly fast speed. The small girl is clearly not happy to see her making out with her innocent child. Said innocent child is nowhere to be found, as Joy ran as soon as they had broken off their intense make out session in fear of Irene and Wendy.

The tall girl moves swiftly and into chaos. She tries to run near people and various things to shake Irene off her tail. When Joy’s sure she’s gotten a good distance away, she looks back only to see Irene Bae jumping over a table like an action star. Okay, maybe the tiny girl is a fucking goddess, Joy thinks to herself. She might be Wonder Woman, for all she cares.

“Nayeon! A little help here!” Joy yells into her phone desperately.

“I have a Wendy-shaped trap by the Engineering hall!” Nayeon voice shouts back, “Get to Tzuyu’s dorm once she falls for it!”

“What the fuck is a Wendy-shaped-- AAAAH!” A strong force pulls Joy back suddenly, her back hitting someone’s chest.

“I got you,” A voice whispers in her ear. When Joy opens her eyes, she’s met with darkness.

“Seul,” Joy breathes a sigh of relief, pecking her girlfriends lips, “Where are we?”

“Janitor’s closet,” Seulgi says, looking equally as tired as Joy, “Wendy chased me for answers,” She explains.

Joy snorts at that, “We should’ve really told them sooner, huh?” Seulgi grins, shaking her head.

“Yeah. They want to kill you now!” Seulgi laughs loudly, almost revealing their location. Luckily Joy realizes this fast, and clasps a hand on top of her mouth.

“Shh!” Joy shushes her, “I still can’t believe they want to kill me, and not you! You’re older than me, and you kissed me first!” Joy pouts.

“Yeah, yeah,” Seulgi waves her girlfriend off, “But compared to you, I’m just a cute innocent bear so,” The bear-like girl shrugs cutely. If it were anyone else, Joy would’ve smacked them already. Instead, she can only stick her tongue out and pretend that Seulgi’s actions didn’t make her blush just now.

“We should get to Tzuyu’s now. Nayeon said she’ll handle the rest,” Joy shifts their conversation back to their mission.

“All right. Let’s go!” Seulgi says happily, beaming at her girlfriend.

Joy’s never felt so lucky in her life.

* * *

“Five,” They hear Jisoo counting down from Tzuyu’s mic.

“Hey, do we actually have a plan?” Rosé asks, looking at Dahyun and Yeri waiting by Tzuyu’s door. Yeri’s holding her phone up so everyone can hear what’s going on from the inside. 

“Well, Tzuyu left the door unlocked so we can get in,” Yeri shrugs, “And Dahyun’s going to use her baguette when Jisoo’s done counting down,” She explains. Joy shrugs, leaning on Seulgi. The plan doesn’t comfort Rosé in the slightest, but everyone else doesn’t seem to care.

“Four,” Jisoo continues to count down.

“What?” Rosé asks again.

“Yes,” Dahyun answers helpfully, “Rosé unnie, we need you to distract her,” The baguette wielding girl pulls a single baguette from her backpack, as if it were a sword being unsheathed.

“Why me? What am I supposed to do?!” Rosé panics. Joy thinks that what she’s supposed to do should be the least of her worries.

“How the  _ fuck _ did a baguette fit in there?” Joy asks, but receives no answer.

“Three,” They have three seconds left. Lisa’s both dreading and anticipating what’s to come.

“I dunno, just think of something! Like, say something really loud so Jisoo won’t even know what’s coming!” Dahyun says.

“Is no one seeing this?” Joy goes on, “What the fuck!” Seulgi consoles her girlfriend by patting her on the back.

"Acceptance is the first step," Is all Seulgi says to her girlfriend.

“Everything’s all set. What’d I miss?” Nayeon arrives, looking fresh as always. Joy squints at the suspicious girl that should literally be dead right now with how angry Irene and Wendy looked earlier.

“Two,” Rosé wonders why on earth Jisoo counts so fast.

“And what’re you gonna do?” Lisa decides to ask Yeri, ignoring Nayeon’s arrival.

“Film everything, duh,” Yeri says, holding her phone up “We need to save the moment,” Yeri does a little chef’s kiss gesture before laughing.

“Hey, is anyone listening to me--” Nayeon’s interrupted yet again.

“Get ready, you guys!” Dahyun says eagerly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Seulgi’s honestly a little scared of what the little girl might do.

“One.”

Dahyun slams the door open, pushing Rosé and Seulgi in first. Tzuyu swiftly gets out of the way, and Sana emerges from the bathroom.

“G’day mate!” Rosé bellows much too loudly, her Aussie accent coming out due to her panic. Dahyun pushes Seulgi a little too strongly, causing the girl to hold on to Jisoo for dear life before she falls over. 

“Yo, what the fuck—!” Jisoo panics in English, cursing with such a colorful vocabulary that leaves the Australian shocked. Seulgi’s still holding tightly onto Jisoo, covering her vision in the process as she towers over the shorter girl.

“Wait, you speak English?” Rosé blurts out stupidly. Joy facepalms and rethinks her life choices, wondering why she agreed to this plan.

“That’s not important now!” Yeri yells, already recording. Nayeon’s standing beside her and cackling.

“JUST GET HER!” Lisa yells suddenly, and that spurs Dahyun on.

Lisa swears she sees the look in Dahyun’s eyes change for a millisecond until Dahyun’s baguette comes into contact with Jisoo’s head.

** _SMACK!_ **

* * *

After having Dahyun smack Jisoo with a baguette again, Tzuyu manages to single handedly carry an unconscious Kim Jisoo to Nayeon's apartment despite the distance and Nayeon isn't so sure if she should be proud or scared of the tall freshman. Sana’s just busy swooning over Tzuyu’s biceps.

Once Tzuyu sets Jisoo down, Rosé and Losa get to work as they tie her to the chair with the silk wraps. The pair tries to ignore the shift in mood between them as they work.

"I like what you've done with the place," Dahyun comments, sending a thumbs up to Rosé and Lisa who seem to be struggling with the unconscious girl.

“We clearly didn’t account for how uncooperative an unconscious body is,” Lisa comments, trying her best to keep Jisoo upright, “Ugh, so heavy… I told Jisoo to cut down on the chicken skewers!” Lisa says frustratedly. Rosé can only huff frustratedly as she bends down to tie Jisoo’s legs to the chair.

Yeri cackles, "A fucking summoming circle, really?"

“I mean, Nayeon had scented candles so…” Lisa doesn’t really know how to explain herself at this point. 

“What a romantic atmosphere. It smells like a funeral home,” Joy drawls sarcastically, “You guys even decided to add rose petals. How thoughtful.”

“By the way, how’d you get Wendy, Irene, and Jennie out of the way?” Seulgi decides to ask Nayeon.

“Myoui Mina did,” Nayeon shrugs, “She’s a powerful woman,” Nayeon simply says, and hides the fact that the Japanese girl had somehow hypnotized the three to do Nayeon’s bidding.The loudmouth doesn’t even question it; it’s probably a Japanese thing… she’ll ask Sana or Momo later, Nayeon thinks to herself.

“All we need to do now is to wait for Jennie to get here,” Joy says, “We just need Jisoo to wake up though,” The tall girl gestures to an unconscious Jisoo. Rosé and Lisa look equally tired as they stand up to their full height. Yeri moves to snap some pictures of her unnie.

“What’re we gonna do when Jisoo wakes up?” Dahyun asks, munching on the remains of her baguette. Sana frowns, almost wanting to confiscate the dirty baguette away from the petite girl, until she remembers how she managed to smack Jisoo out cold twice with that piece of bread.

“We can interrogate her and push her to confess to Jennie?” Yeri suggests, “I think Rosé unnie should do it though. She knows you the least so you might be able to pull the truth out of her.”

“Is that why Dahyun asked me to distract Jisoo?” The cheerleader asks.

“Yup!” Dahyun nods enthusiastically, “She never saw it cooomiiing!” The petite girl sings.

“You'll see that my mind is too fast for eyes...” Tzuyu sings along softly, earning a squeal and a high five from a happy Dahyun. Sana looks equally happy to know that someone else knows Dahyun’s little joke as she hugs Tzuyu to death. Everyone else looks absolutely lost. Rosé wants to join in too, as she’s a big fan of the series too, but the image she’s been trying to maintain stops her from doing so.

“What?” Seulgi squints, trying to understand the reference. She looks to Yeri who only shrugs in reply.

“Okay that’s enough, you dorks. Gush about Persona later,” Nayeon dismisses the two, but she doesn’t miss the sparkle in Dahyun’s eyes when Nayeon acknowledges the reference too, “I think she’s waking up.”

* * *

  
  


It’s in the middle of their little interrogation when the door suddenly creaks open, revealing Irene, Wendy, and Jennie.

“What is the agenda for today?” Jennie asks sharply, back to her usual self after shaking off the effects of the weird thing Mina did to them earlier with the help of Momo. She doesn’t know how Momo did it, but it’s probably a Japanese thing. She’ll ask Sana about it later.

“What is going on here?” Irene asks, turning the fiery atmosphere into ice.

“Please don’t tell me this is the lesbian cult Yeri’s been talking about,” Wendy sighs loudly, “I thought she was joking.”

Three newcomers stand by the open doorway of Nayeon’s apartment, and Nayeon can’t help but grin mischievously. She can’t believe her plan actually worked! Now she owes Mina a copy of a game she’s been dying to have and Momo some jokbal after grabbing them to help last minute.

Lisa watches the various expressions playing on everyone’s faces. Now comes the hard part: they have to get out of here.

“Lesbian cult…?” Irene starts as she looks at the state of Nayeon’s apartment. Her eyes widen when she sees Jisoo’s disheveled body tied up to a chair, “Do I even want to know…” She mumbles, and Wendy rubs circles on the back of her hand comfortingly.

“I don’t know why they’re like this,” Wendy tries to comfort Irene.

“Wendy, don’t act like you weren’t yelling  _ yadong  _ and _ yaseol _ the other day,” Seulgi suddenly says and laughs loudly, causing an uproar. Lisa has no idea what came over the usually slow bear, but she’s thankful for her distraction, and everyone seems to think the same too.

“Wait, what!?” Yeri yells, laughing her ass off as she demands more information from Seulgi. 

Joy involuntarily snorts, and Rosé’s frozen, completely scandalized. Lisa’s mildly concerned, but she’ll help her later. Wendy’s face is completely red, and she doesn’t know how to respond to Seulgi until Dahyun pipes up.

“I dunno, it could be worse,” Dahyun suddenly speaks in the middle of the noise, her face screaming absolute trouble, “I mean Sana told Momo—”

“YAH!” Sana comes out of nowhere, tackling Dahyun to the ground.

“JAPAN - 1, FRANCE - 0!” Lisa hollers loudly, keeping the chaotic mood up. Rosé still remains frozen beside the Thai girl.

Within seconds, the whole apartment turns into complete chaos. 

“Porn and erotic novels?” Irene turns to Wendy with a sharp look, “We have a lot to talk about, Seungwan-ah,” The ice queen says and drags Wendy out of Nayeon’s apartment. Joy tries not to smirk at their little victory.

Seulgi, Joy and Yeri laugh at Wendy’s expense as she’s dragged out of the apartment. Yeri makes sure to film the poor Canadian on her phone for later use despite already having a significant amount of blackmail to use on poor Son Seungwan. The blonde girl still hasn’t let go of the video of Wendy desperately looking for a wife and meeting Seulgi in the process.

“What did you tell Momo!?” A fuming Tzuyu shouts, speed walking towards Sana. The Japanese is desperately wrestling with the small girl beneath her in an attempt to shut her up. 

“SANA TOLD MOMO—!” Dahyun activates her inner loudspeaker, struggling to fight Sana, “MOMMY KNOWS YOU’RE A GOOD GIR—” 

Dahyun falls off the bed with Sana before she finishes her sentence, and ends up crushing Tzuyu’s box of cookies in the middle of it all.

Uh oh. Dahyun thinks. That wasn’t a part of the plan.

She just ran out of baguettes too.

“My sugar cookies…” Tzuyu says in such a broken tone that the whole room suddenly goes silent. Yeri, Joy, and Seulgi silently make their escape. Lisa and Rosé are frozen.

“Tzuyu… I’m, we’re so sorry…” Sana looks down at the crushed box, apologetic. Dahyun’s on the ground, bowing towards the tall girl.

“Unnie got those cookies for me…” Tzuyu’s eyes are watery as she speaks, “You’ll both pay.”

In the blink of an eye, the Taiwanese’s demeanor changes, and Dahyun can feel the hair on her skin stand.

“Sana, your girlfriend!” Dahyun chokes out before quickly standing up. Tzuyu is coming towards them in large strides thanks to her long legs. Lisa kind of doesn’t want to know how strong the tall freshman’s guns are either, and is thankful that she didn’t join in on their mess.

“RUN!” Sana yells, sprinting towards the other direction and trying to avoid hitting any of the scented candles, “WE NEED TO FIND COOKIES BEFORE SHE KILLS US!”

Sana and Dahyun scream, and Tzuyu speeds forward, her eyes screaming murder as she charges towards the door that the pair tried to close.

“ROSÉ, COME ON!” Lisa shakes the frozen Austrailian as she finds an opening, “WE NEED TO SEE THE FIGHT!” The Thai girl says eagerly as she drags an unresponsive Rosé out the door.

“See you later, Jisoo!” Nayeon suddenly says out of nowhere and quickly leaves the apartment, locking the door on her way out,

“IM NAYEON!” Jisoo yells at the top of her lungs.

* * *

“Nice, nice,” Nayeon stops running as soon as they’re far enough from her apartment, and rests her hands on her knees, “We didn’t even have to bother with Wendy and Irene… Great job, you guys!” Nayeon says tiredly, but is met with silence.

When she looks up, she realizes that no one bothered to go to their designated meeting place. 

“Dammit,” Nayeon says, annoyed, as she starts fumbling with her phone, “Minari, sorry to bother you, but I need your help again!”

* * *

Lisa and Rosé are panicking as they run towards Sana, Dahyun, and Tzuyu. Really, no one would think that the tall freshman would actually be angry over something as trivial as cookies. Everyone assumed she was just acting a while ago. Unfortunately, their assumptions are proven wrong as Tzuyu’s angrily lifting a small Dahyun to the high heavens with a worried Sana trying to stop her, but the tall freshman doesn’t seem to hear anything.

“I’M SORRY!” Dahyun screams; she’s practically sobbing.

  
“TZUYU-AH! STOP!” Sana yells, trying to pull Tzuyu’s hands off of Dahyun.

Lisa breaks into a sprint, tackling Tzuyu. Luckily they’re similar in stature, and Lisa’s strength manages to push Tzuyu to the ground. The tall freshman loses her grip on Dahyun, but luckily Sana and Rosé are quick to catch the falling girl as Lisa and Tzuyu tumble into the grassy field.

“What the hell was that, Tzuyu?!” Lisa says as soon as she manages to sit up. The Taiwanese seems to have returned to her usual self.

“I’m sorry, Dahyun unnie, Sana unnie… And Lisa unnie too…” Tzuyu hangs her head low, apologetic, “I’ve been really stressed lately and the one good thing I get this week was just crushed in front of me so I just…” Tzuyu looks away in shame. Sana frowns, frustrated at the fact that the Taiwanese girl always bottles her emotions up until it’s too much.

Dahyun, on shaky legs, bravely moves to sit in front of the Taiwanese girl. She lifts Tzuyu’s face up with both of her hands, effectively squishing her cheeks, “I know a place that sells baguettes and cookies… They have lollipops too! Wanna go? We can talk about Persona too!”

Tzuyu nods, teary-eyed and with her cheeks still being squished and everyone else can’t help but smile and coo at the sight. Rosé tries to stop her own tears at the wholesome scene.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go! Dahyun-ah, invite Momoring too!” Sana says happily, deciding to talk to Tzuyu properly once she’s in a better state of mind, offering a hand to help Dahyun and Tzuyu up. Rosé helps Lisa up at the same time.

“You guys go on ahead,” Lisa says, dusting herself off, “Nayeon wanted us to meet up after, right? Rosé and I can stay behind to tell her where you’ve been off to.”

“If you say so,” Sana looks at them a bit worriedly, but concludes that they probably just have to talk it out, whatever it is, “We’ll go on ahead,” She says and the three of them leave. 

Lisa looks at Rosé who’s been awkwardly fidgeting for a while. The Thai girl breathes deeply, she might as well take Wendy’s advice if JIsoo isn’t gonna use it.

“Chaeyoung-ah,” Lisa grins widely, trying to tamp down her own nerves with a smile.

“Yes?” Chaeyoung mumbles out, feeling very much like the shy and nerdy Park Chaeyoung from the past, and not the confident and hot Rose Park she usually is.

“You never gave me the chance to tell you this before because you always ran away when I got near you, but…” Lisa pauses, trying to gauge Chaeyoung’s expression.

“I’ve liked you this whole time,” There it is, Lisa thinks, and hopes for the best. Maybe in high school, she’d be a lot more confident telling a very cute but very shy Chaeyoung how she feels, but there’s so much that’s changed, and Chaeyoung has transformed herself, and more confident with herself than ever. It makes Lisa proud of the once shy girl, but it terrifies her at the same time.

The four seasons have come and go, but Lisa realizes rather belatedly, that she hasn’t changed at all.

“I’m,” Rose struggles with her words as she looks away, “I’m not the same Chaeyoung you used to know…”

“She isn’t, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like her still,” Lisa says, trying to keep everything together. Why couldn’t she have thought this through better? Lisa chastises herself.

“Besides,” The Thai girl forces herself to continue anyway, “Chaeyoung’s still in there. You almost sung with Tzuyu a while ago with that Persona reference, don’t lie!” The Thai girl grins, her smile not reaching her eyes.

When she receives no reply, Lisa decides to laugh it off awkwardly.

“Sorry… I shouldn’t assume things about you like that. It’s been years, and, yeah. Sorry,” Lisa laughs again, but there’s no humor in her tone, “I… Why did I confess anyway? You deserve someone better, not just some weird loser like me, am I right?”

Rose’s still silent, with an unreadable expression dancing on her elegant features, and Lisa takes that as her cue to leave.

“I guess... I’ll be checking out what’s going on with Jisoo unnie then,” Lisa says, more for herself than anything as she tries to stop the tears building in her eyes, “That useless lesbian needs all the support she can get!” The Thai girl fakes her enthusiasm.

Just when Lisa’s about to leave, Chaeyoung reaches for Lisa’s wrist and spins her around. 

“I used to tell myself that too…” Chaeyoung mumbles with a curtain of hair covering half of her face, and Lisa can almost see the bespectacled girl from high school.

“What?”

“That you deserve better, that you should meet someone better than me and be happy,” Chaeyoung explains, “You’re Lisa Manoban, the ace and captain of the dance team, and well I was just this nerd who you happened to bump into during gym class when I could barely run a lap. But being the person you are, you noticed me and befriended me... I heard the rumors that you, that you liked me in that way,” Chaeyoung breathes in before stepping back. Lisa takes a step forward.

“Everyone in class told me I didn’t deserve your attention, and I believed them. So I started avoiding you, even though you’re the only one who’s been keeping the bullies off of my back, even though you were my only friend... Looking back at it now, I never realized how selfish I was until we were walking up the stage with our diplomas. So I told myself that I should change myself into someone I can be proud of, into someone who does what she loves, so that I can meet you again with no regrets and a smile on my face,” Chaeyoung looks up to Lisa with a newfound confidence as she takes a step forward. Lisa’s eyes are filled with unshed tears as she gazes at the cheerleader.

“So Lalisa Manoban,” Lisa frowns at the use of her full name, and Chaeyoung just sends her a warm smile, “I happen to like you too, and for the longest time. Go out with me? I tried asking you earlier, but my damned accent and nerves got in the way,” Chaeyoung pouts. Lisa’s sure that her pout alone could send her to heaven.

“You’re asking me out after all of” Lisa gestures wildly with her arms, and the Aussie laughs as the wild movements remind her of a monkey.

“Just like that?” Lisa raises a brow.

“Just like that,” Chaeyoung says rather shyly as rose-colored hues adorn her adorable cheeks, “I don’t want to regret anything anymore, Lisa,” Chaeyoung continues, looking at the Thai girl with determination. It makes something in Lisa’s stomach flip.

“Great! Sure, yeah. I’ll go out with you,” Lisa says, her useless lesbian state coming back in full force at the thought of Park Chaeyoung, an angel sent from the heavens, actually wanting to go on a date with her, “Because I don’t want to regret either. You’ll have to date a loser though, sorry,” Lisa adds as an afterthought. Chaeyoung rolls her eyes.

“You’ll have to tell me who told you that sometime. I think it’s time I return the favor and deal with them for you,” Chaeyoung says, “Now where were we?” She asks, and Lisa thinks, no she  _ knows _ , that it’s some sort of cue to  _ something. _

“Just uh, how do you do this kissing thing?” Lisa’s foot in mouth strikes again, and she honestly won’t be surprised if Chaeyoung retracts her offer of a date.

“You haven’t kissed before?” The Aussie looks at her in disbelief.

“No?” Lisa says, but it comes out as more of a question, “Would it make you feel better if I said I was waiting to kiss you first?”

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes affectionately as she takes another step forward, closing the distance between them as she rests her forehad on Lisa’s.

“Looks like everyone’s missing out then,” Chaeyoung says and closes the distance, ignoring her internal gay panic at the thought of kissing Lisa.

Lisa’s brain shuts down completely, chasing Chaeyoung’s lips as much as she can before her knees buckle.

* * *

“You’re Mina, right?” Rosé asks, taking a step back, “Please don’t hypnotize us,” Lisa gets up from the ground, after falling over after kissing Chaeyoung earlier. The Thai girl immediately moves and stays in front of the Aussie, holding her hand protectively.

“I wasn’t going to,” She says simply. Lisa raises a brow.

“I will if you guys won’t cooperate. Nayeon’s looking for you guys,” She continues with a sigh.

“Yeah, we’ll be on our way...” Lisa says, and looks behind Mina to find Joy and Seulgi dazedly following behind the Japanese girl, “D-don’t worry about us!” She stutters.

“Good, because Nayeon unnie told me that they’re about to kiss,” Mina shrugs like it’s nothing.

“Wait, WHAT?!” Lisa yells, “ROS É , WE NEED TO GO NOW! MY BEST FRIEND IS GONNA GET HER FIRST KISS!”

“Lisa, hold on a sec!” Chaeyoung screams gracelessly, as she’s suddenly lifted bridal-style into Lisa’s arms.

“KIM JISOOOOOOO!! DON’T START WITHOUT US!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I got kind of sort of carried away, as you can see from the monstrous word count, but i hope you all enjoy it anyway :))


End file.
